


Pretty

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, I miss Beacon, Underage Drinking, Weiss is an ice queen, guess you can take bumbleby from it, im on whiterose brainrot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Weiss starts to question her feelings after Ruby gets drunk.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Pretty

“We’re back from Vale!” Blake called as she walked into the dorm, Weiss close behind her. The heiress and the Faunus had been out to pick up more Dust for their training and field missions. 

“Weiss!” Ruby practically threw herself onto the older girl, clinging to her like glue.  
“Ruby! Get off!” Weiss could already feel her cheeks going red as she tried to wriggle away. The keyword there is tried. She was much more unsuccessful than she wanted to be, instead ending up closer to Ruby somehow. 

Yang was cackling from where she lay across her bed, hanging upside down off the edge. Not an uncommon sight, Weiss supposed. It _is_ Yang Xiao Long after all. 

Blake placed the bag of Dust down safely before picking up a bottle.  
“You got drunk?!” The Faunus exclaimed, turning and Weiss could see the bottle in full view now. Whiskey, it looks like. An expensive brand too. She remembers seeing it in her father's office as a child. 

Weiss moved again, physically prying Ruby off of her this time. Ruby was staring at Weiss, tears welling up in the younger girl’s eyes as she pouted.  
“Ruby…?” Weiss questioned, a little cautiously.  
“You’re so pretty Weiss!” Ruby whined and the heiress stumbled over her next words, not expecting that whatsoever.  
“You,” she glared at Ruby after summoning up her confidence again, “are drunk. Go to bed.” 

Ruby huffed.  
“Why do you have to be so pretty?”  
“What?! Ruby! Go to sleep!” Weiss exclaimed, not missing Yang’s cackles and the way Blake’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

Ruby didn't move, still watching Weiss intently. The Schnee was fed up and tired. She changed quickly in the bathroom before getting into her own bed. 

“Not going to stay up with us ice queen?” Yang just seems to get cockier when she's drunk, Weiss thought.  
“No thank you. Let me sleep and get rid of that bottle unless you want us to get into trouble,” If looks could kill, the one that Weiss gave Yang would've put the blonde six feet under. 

Weiss turned over, physically pulling the covers over her head with a huff. Luckily, it didn't take long for her to succumb to exhaustion. 

-

Weiss wasn't the first one to wake.  
“We’re heading out.” Blake kept her voice low, Ruby still asleep. Yang looks dead on her feet.  
“Mmm. Right,” Weiss grumbled, dragging herself from her bed. That's right. It's the weekend so they've got no classes. 

The two left the room and Weiss sighed, trudging into the bathroom to shower and change. 

Ruby was groaning when Weiss walked back into the room.  
“My head hurts,” the team leader complained.  
“That's what you get for drinking.” Weiss deadpanned, glaring at the girl.  
“Nooo, don't be mean to me,” Ruby pleaded, a hand pressed to her head with her eyes shut. 

Weiss scoffed.  
“I'll be back in a moment.” 

-

The heiress clearly cared more than she would like to admit. She didn't have to walk all the way down to the cafeteria to get coffee for Ruby… but she did. 

Ruby was up and dressed when she walked in but the younger girl still looked terrible.  
“Here.” Weiss muttered, not looking Ruby in the eyes as she held out the cup of coffee.  
“Thanks!” Ruby smiled, looking a little bit more alive as she accepted the drink. 

Weiss moved to clean Myrtenaster while Ruby sat silently, sipping at the drink.  
“I didn't do anything stupid, did I?” Ruby suddenly asked. The Schnee glanced over. She was sitting at her desk while the younger girl was situated on the edge of Blake’s bed. 

Weiss’ cheeks flushed.  
“No. You didn't.” Usually, Weiss would call Ruby out on her childishness, drunk or not. Maybe she liked being called pretty by Ruby a little more than expected. 

She could feel Ruby’s eyes on her.  
“If you say so,” Weiss checked the time.  
“I'm going to get breakfast… if you’d like to join me?” The heiress was certainly cursing how pale her skin was. 

Ruby shook her head gently.  
“My head still hurts. Thanks for the coffee,”  
“Oh, yeah, no problem,” 

Weiss put Myrtenaster safely away, finding no need for it. She was only going to breakfast after all. 

“Will you be okay?” Weiss suddenly asked.  
“Oh? Yeah, probably,” Ruby laughed, smiling.  
“Just, um, just message me if you need something,” if her cheeks weren't bright red before, they surely were now. Hell, her ears were burning too.

Ruby blinked, still a little dazed from waking up.  
“Sure. Weiss, are you okay?”  
“I'm fine!”  
“Okay…” Ruby seemed skeptical.  
“I'll see you later,” Weiss mumbled and what she did next took her by surprise as much as Ruby. 

She supposed it was some sort of natural protective instinct. Her lips pressed against Ruby’s forehead in a kiss before she practically ran out of the room, blushing furiously. 

Weiss rounded the corner before stopping in her tracks, hands flying up to cover her face.  
“Why did I just do that?!” She squeaked, overly glad that no one was currently around to hear. 

She couldn't have _feelings_ , could she? Especially not for her team leader. No. It'd be inappropriate. 

“I'm just tired,” Weiss concluded. It'd been a busy day yesterday. She didn't get time to relax. 

There was still that lingering uncertainty that, if Weiss acknowledged, she'd be admitting she had some semblance of romantic feeling directed towards Ruby. 

So she didn't acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I'm really on whiterose brainrot. I needed fluff after writing angst so here you go.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
